zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I´ve Missed You So
It was quite the achievement for the first rabbit police officer in Zootopia. Soon after joining the police force there, Judy Hopps had proven herself and stopped a conspiracy threatening to tear the city apart. She had proven the previously skeptical officers in the department not to underestimate someone like her. Judy had become quickly a hero in the city, and she enjoyed life in there too. It was more active and energetic than that of her countryside home, and someone like her felt like she already belonged there. Her career was doing great, and she had a fair amount of friends in Zootopia, both at work and on free time. It looked like she had everything. Except one thing which she had been missing greatly. Her boyfriend Nick Wilde had been supporting her dream back at Bunnyburrow, and helped her during her struggle to get there. There was a very special, loving bond between the two seemingly very different mammals who both defied preconceptions about their species. Judy had seen him in a long time, and had felt very lonely in her apartment at Grand Pangolin Arms during every night. She missed his sense of humor, kindness and loving touch. No other male mammal interested her in the same way as he did. Fortunately, things started to look bright for her again. Her landlady Dharma had informed the rabbit that Nick was moving in the apartment and since there were no free rooms there left, the old armadillo asked Judy for permission to let her share her apartment with him. Delighted, Judy agreed. After being months apart from him, Judy was excited to meet the fox again and have him live there with her. She was cleaning up the apartment while watching the TV, where Peter Moosebridge was doing his traditional news reports again. Soon, a familiar knocking sound pounded the door. With excitement, Judy opened the door. “How´s my little heroine?” Nick instantly hugged the rabbit as she came there, giving her a rose too. He had heard about her solving the case. “Nick! I´ve missed you so!” Judy had a misty feeling in her eyes while hugging the fox. “So have I, Judy. With a risky job that you have, I feared I might not see you again”, Nick admitted, putting his belongings down. He too had found a job in the city, but a much safer one as a librarian. “Don´t worry, dear. I´m a tough bunny, I can handle myself. But life without you…it just feels boring and empty”, Judy said. “I know. Ever since we got to know each other in high school, we´ve been the most important mammals in each other´s lives. I´ll never forget our first kiss at the prom”, Nick looked around the apartment. He seemed to like it already too. “You like it here?” Judy noticed his smile. “Of course. The place´s all charming and cozy, just like you”, the fox said. “Want some coffee? I got some blueberry jam biscuits too to go with it for supper, just for the occasion of you moving in here”, Judy smiled as she went to the kitchen side. “How could I possibly say no?” Nick was delighted. While enjoying the snacks and the coffee, Judy had her boyfriend all that had been happening before he had moved in with her. Nick listened with great excitement. “I´m proud of you, Judy. Not many men have someone like you as their girlfriend. A respectable heroine”, Nick patted her on the shoulder. “Eh, I was just doing my duty. You encouragement back then at Bunnyburrow also helped me get there, so I´m thankful about that too. And now, having you here with me again, your heart still beating for me makes me realize what it feels like. Happiness that´s larger than life”, Judy looked sweetly into Nick´s nature green eyes. “You showed me what that feeling is like too. I never thought I´d experience that in my life as a predator, but then I met you. Whatever causes that feeling in us is the thing we need in our lives the most. Nothing will stand in our way”, Nick took Judy by the paws, as she moved closer to him near the bed. The rabbit understood. A part of her had been worried that something had gotten in their way with her starting a new life as a cop. But Nick wouldn´t let it happen. Wherever she´d go, he´d follow and stay there for her. There was always room for him in her life. “You have a heart of gold, Nick. Someone like you deserves love in his life. We´ve come so far from where we started, and seen ourselves for what we really are on the inside. I´ve found the special someone in my life and it is you”, Judy admitted, as the two looked at the stars outside the window. Nick nodded. He was focused on admiring the beauty of his beloved rabbit more than the stars, though. “A home for the two of us, and nobody to bother either of us while we live in here together. Could it get any better here?” the fox wondered. A sly smile appeared on Judy´s face. “Actually, it would. I´ll show you”, she started taking off her shirt and pants, revealing her beautiful figure and more of the fair grey fur on her barely covered by her lingerie. Nick looked lovestruck. The fox always loved seeing Judy´s more beautiful features during moments like this. To him, Judy had the curviest hips and the cutest belly button on any female mammal. Flirtatiously, Judy moved closer to Nick, removing his shirt and tie softly while kissing him. “You´ve got a point, my lovebunny”, Nick smirked, holding her ears and returning the kiss. “It´s going to be your first night sleeping with me in the city. Bet you´ve been looking forward to this, haven´t you?” Judy smiled, swaying her butt and tail seductively a bit at the fox who nodded. “Sure. The bed looks really comfy. There´s only one pillow there though, so I´ll let you use me as your pillow. You always loved napping in my arms anyway”, Nick said. “You´re right. I´ll promise to get more pillows in here…so that we can have proper pillow fight together again too”, Judy giggled. The young couple loved to do that back in Bunnyburrow. It wasn´t long until Judy got to feel it again. The warm, loving touch of Nick around her as they were sleeping. Nick loved to feel it too. His girlfriend beat even the most adorable stuffed animals imaginable. Judy´s tender paws were holding him softly as her lovely face was close enough for another kiss. “I missed you so much. Reuniting with you was well worth the wait”, she whispered in his ear, with her nose twitching in pleasure calmly. “I´ll always be there for you, Judy”, Nick nuzzled her. The missing part in Judy´s life was put back where it belonged, and it wouldn´t fall again. Their love life would only get better from now on at the big city. Category:Young Mammals In Love continuity Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Oneshots Category:Romantic fics Category:Reunion stories